<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call 911 Now by castivak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398791">Call 911 Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak'>castivak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Mpreg, Trans Michelle Jones, Trans Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>was this death? pretty sure this was death.</p><p>peter took his phone out of his pocket with shaky hands, using the brief break that he was getting from pain to send a panicked text to mj, hoping that it would get to her fast enough before he died in one of the midtown bathrooms from his insides exploding whatever the fuck his organs were doing right now that made him want to pass out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call 911 Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Thirty One : Ambulance Ride</p><p> </p><p>yes this is six days late wtfever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>peter didn't know what the hell was happening, he just knew that he was hurting and he couldn't figure out why. </p><p>it had been happening on and off since the night before, cramps strikingly similar to menstrual ones hitting him every so often and thats exactly what peter assumed, making a mental note to ask his doctor about a possible increase with his tesosterone dosage as he went to bed with a pad so that he didn't wake up to bloody sheets. <br/><br/>but, surprisingly it was completely clean so he figured that his body was just doing that weird thing it did sometimes where menstruation symptoms appeared but there was no blood to be seen. well, that's what peter <em>thought </em>was happening until he found himself in the science hall bathrooms during third period trying not to throw up from the extreme pain he was in. <br/><br/>was this death? pretty sure this was death. <br/><br/>peter took his phone out of his pocket with shaky hands, using the brief break that he was getting from pain to send a panicked text to mj, hoping that it would get to her fast enough before he died in one of the midtown bathrooms from his insides exploding whatever the fuck his organs were doing right now that made him want to pass out. <br/><br/>the most intense cramp yet slammed into peter like a fucking truck, making him let out an involuntary yelp and he curled up, pulling his knees to his chest as he sat on the toilet in the stall, breathing in heavy pants as he tried not to cry; "peter?" <br/><br/>words couldn't leave peter's mouth, only a small whiney whimper and the stall he was in got shoved open, feeling hands on his arms and he looked up from where his head was buried in his knees, seeing michelle kneeling in front of him with a worried look on her face, "hey, what's going on?" she cooed softly, putting a hand on peter's cheek so that she could see his whole face. "i-i don't know, it just hurts." he whispered, visibly shaking and mj's anxiety skyrocketed, but she did her best to make sure it wasn't showing because peter clearly had enough to deal with right now. "is it school nurse levels of hurting or give tony a call kind of hurting?" </p><p>peter took a shaky breath, putting his hand on top of the one that michelle was resting on his shoulder, interlacing their fingers so that he could ground himself just even the tiniest bit to prevent a panic attack, "um.....the second one." <br/><br/>"peter, that's basically asking for ambulance." <br/><br/>"mhm." </p><p>silence washed over them and mj took a breath, using her free hand to go into her pocket and pull out her phone, feeling peter squeeze her hand as more pain came over him.</p><p>
  <strong>•••</strong>
</p><p>mj gently stroked peter's temple with her thumb, her other hand being held onto tightly by the brunette who was breathing heavily as he calmed down from another contraction, which they learned thanks to the fuckload of machines that tony kept in the medical vehicles; thankfully, not long after the (extremely panicked) call, an "ambulance" that tony had sent from the compound had showed up at midtown, discreetly of course because nobody had to know why peter was going into an abnormal looking ambulance. <br/><br/>they were not far from the compound now, not even twenty minutes, but michelle still feared that they wouldn't make it in time because while she didn't know much about childbirth, she knew that when the contractions got as close as they were getting right now, the baby wasn't too far away. <br/><br/>peter let out a low whimper and mj leaned forward, kissing his forehead gently and moving her hand up to his hair, running her fingers through it, "i'm scared." he whispered snd she gave him a small smile, "i am too, but you're gonna be okay." she cooed and he looked up at her, almost looking as if he was seeing if she believed her own words, taking a moment before looking away from her and letting out a slightly shaky sigh, hoping she was right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>